


Strength of Will

by Oglogothswrath



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bard - Freeform, Creampie, Large Cock, M/M, Orc, Size Kink, ass eating, blowjob, whatever else you’d tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglogothswrath/pseuds/Oglogothswrath
Summary: Will is a bard and Aik is an orc, they both have a sexual experience together. Hope y’all enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Strength of Will

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I didn’t edit this AT ALL nor did I read over it, enjoy~

Aik’s meaty orc hands grabbed his hips pulling the Willcloser, before spreading his ass cheeks. He was greeted by an eager asshole already lubed up and ready to go. Slutty little shit, Aik couldn’t help but feel a flush of embarrassment over the bard’s overeagerness.

“You okay back there? I’m already ready to go? Or are you having second thoughts?” Will teased trying to wiggle out of his grip. He already wanted to get started. 

“I like the foreplay before starting, make this more enjoyable he huff before diving in, tusks brushing carefully against sensitive skin at the base of Will's balls. Teasing him as he licked and nipped his way up, before rolling his tongue along the curve of his entrance. Sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Will couldn’t help but feel like dead weight as he was tugged in the air, his ass being slowly ate out. His hands held onto powerful thighs as he tried to keep himself from swinging and focus on the bulge before him. It arched heavily against the cloth restraining it, it took all his urging to lean forward breathing hotly over it. His thumbs quickly slipped, Aik’s pants low enough to let his member spring forward nearly hitting Will in the face before his eager mouth latched to the head. On hand going back to balance, the other to stroke and tease the flesh. Relishing the feeling of it shift under his fingers. Tongue pushing back the foreskin to taste the sensitive skin of his cock head.

He lavished the head lazily, he almost didn’t notice when the handsy orc had stopped lavishing his asshole, that is until he felt the agitated huff against his skin and a playful nip on his ass cheek. 

“Are you done teasing me? Or are you going to do more making out with my cock?” He huffed, almost sounded jealous. 

“I dunno, it’s a pretty good kisser,” will huffed, popping the cock out of his mouth, giving it an affectionate peck, before lowering to suck as much as he could, which wasn’t much. His mouth could barely get around it let alone take more than a few inches. He was practically choking it down as he struggled to swallow around it, groaning and relishing the feel of feeling Aik’s grip tightened. 

What Will DIDNT expect was for Aik to carefully pop his mouth off the swollen head and plopped where his back pressed against Aik’s. Allowing will to just see how big his cock was, though didn’t have long to think as He was turned in for a kiss. Hot needy breath fanning across his skin as Aik rolled his tongue against his, large fingers rubbing and exploring his skin, before breaking away from the kiss.

Aik finally, to Will’s relief, grasped his hips raising them. The length of the cock brushing against his before Aik pushed against his entrance. Aik sat there his head stretching him slowly, allowing the friction to settle there causing Will to squirm. His hips rolling and trying to speed the process.   
He wanted nothing more than to feel that full stretch he knew Aik could give him. It wasn’t until Aik was fully seated inside him he stopped breathing heavily. 

“Feel better now?” Aik chuckled stroking his stomach, feeling the slight bulge and noticing the slight jump in arousal from Will at noticing the site, pre cum dribbling from his cock. “Feel better seared on my cock stretched out like this?” 

“Yeah,” was all Will could warble before leaning forward, his body scrambling forward so he could try and take more control and fuck himself like he needed to. Like he desperately wanted to, before Aik pushed him carefully down and lifted his ass so Will was on his hands and knees and started to thrust shallowly. 

Will let out a pathetic little wail as his face lowered and he spread his legs accepting his needy fate. He could already feel himself making a mess on the floor just at the anticipation of what to come and was so embarrassed that just feeling himself so fully stretched was making him this pathetic.

He could already feel Aik pick up the pace, pulling him back to meet his thrusts that rubbed against his prostate viciously. It was an over stimulating mess for him, making it almost impossible to cum. So all he could do is dribble and Cling to the ground as Aik looked down at him with lust and affection. 

His hips thrusting erratic as he reached towards the end, till finally Aik came and thrusted and then embedded himself as deep as he could. Heavy shots of cum filling Will as he sobbed and felt himself reaching his limits. He wanted to cum so badly and he was so close as he felt Aik fill him with his heavy load. His stomach bulging lightly at the weight. 

He at first thought it was over, filled with cum and his cock painfully hard, he was ready to pathetically stroke himself to finish. Maybe spread his legs and beg Aik to touch him do anything till he felt Aik start to thrust again riding the high of his orgasm. Finally giving Will the finally stimulation he needed to finish. 

His eyes watered as he came, his hand quickly going down to grasp his cock and stroke as he rode his orgasm as Aik pulled out and spread his cheeks. Enjoying the size of cum dribble down his balls as he finished.


End file.
